threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Truly101
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Three Kingdoms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sun Ce page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zantam03 (Talk) 13:08, 15 July 2010 Thanks Hello, thanks, and welcome to the Three Kingdoms Wiki! I hope you're enjoying your stay so far. Can I ask how you found out about this Wiki? On a less positive sidenote: sorry, but you're Guan Yu and Sima Yi articles appear to have been copied from other (unreliable!) sources. If you do not know too much about the Three Kingdoms I strongly recommend not to use Koei stuff and Wikipedia as your primary source. Koei focusses on the fictional aspect, while Wikipedia mixes up fact & fiction completely. Please have a look at our Rules and Article Layout Guide for more info. Thanks :-) -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Romance I'm just dropping by to say that Romance of the Three Kingdoms is not considered a reliable source and should not be used for factual info according to the rules.--[[User:Edward130603|'Edward130603']][[User_Talk: Edward130603|'Talk']] 22:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.....Im not having to much luck with this, am I? Truly101 22:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey, first of all, thanks for the positive feedback. And yes, this Wiki is about the historical aspect, or the "real-life" aspect of the Three Kingdoms. It is quite different from the much more popular fictional aspect that we can see in Romance of the Three Kingdoms and the Koei games. Because fact and fiction often get mixed up, we show our readers we got everything from reliable sources by using references tags (perhaps you've already seen the blue numbers in some articles). About your two articles. They're unreferenced and they're taken from Wikipedia. That in itself is reason enough for it to be removed. Sorry, if that sounds harsh, but if I were to keep them online they would eventually be entirely rewritten anyway. And "simply" removing the fiction, well, it's not that simple really. Furthermore I just don't think it's a good idea to use a partially fictional article as a base. And I know this site is pretty light when it comes to 3K stuff. That's because so far I've been doing most work myself and I just hadn't gotten very far yet. I've started with the Yellow Turban Rebellion and will just follow the timeline of the Three Kingdoms when creating more pages. Hope that clears things up a little :-) btw, you say you want to know how to make pages. Can you be more specific about this please? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 22:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: I can help you make better looking pages. Do you work in Source mode or the Rich Text Editor? And you're not getting in the way. All contribution is welcome! Some are good, some are not... that's how it goes on Wikia's :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 22:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC)